Withheld Despair
by roseimagine
Summary: Inspector Ginoza encounters a female vigilante known only as Cypress on many occasions while on active duty. In a turn of events Ginoza finds himself bound to her by a promise. Unsure what is to come he is intrigued by this anomaly she represents and is unsure he is willing to venture near despair. "Never trust, always suspect." ON HIATUS


Well, thank you reader first of all for giving this story a chance by clicking on it! As for the concept of this story I always wanted more back story of previous investigations done with our favorite inspectors and enforcers. Though in this story as you might have already noticed focuses on Ginoza. To me he was so interesting in the first season of Psycho-Pass that I just had to write something for him. I wanted to put him in a stressful situation, lol I'm so mean poor Gino!

Disclaimer Psycho-Pass is not mine it belongs to the genius Gen Urobuchi.

Without further to say please enjoy :)

The month is January and the year is 2108

* * *

 **Withheld Despair**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** **Assisted**

* * *

It was early morning, the sky was clear, not a star or cloud in sight. All was calm at the Ministry of Welfare until the alarm went off at 1:45 a.m. warning that a psycho-pass had reached a distressing level in the nearby neighborhood community of Aoyama.

At the time of such alarm there was an inspector of Division One active on duty. Inspector Nobuchika Ginoza was seated in his office finishing a previous report on a citizen who had reached a critical state of mind. The man was targeted for non-lethal enforcement and who was now recuperating at the Tama Rehabilitation Center.

Besides the serious inspector were two enforcers: Tomomi Masaoka and Mitsuro Sasayama. Masaoka was seated, drinking his coffee casually as he was sketching something that had yet to take form. As for Sasayama he was just casually flipping over a magazine, his eyes were wandering over the office aimlessly.

"Inspectors and enforcers on current duty are required to attend the scene." The overhead voice announces around the building, repeating itself many times.

"Guess it really was too much to hope for." Masaoka says taking one last sip of coffee as he got up from his comfy seat to put on his signature tan trench coat he had hung on the back of the chair.

"About time we received some action." Sasayama jumped from his chair and cracked his knuckles, his expression was of complete excitement, he was a man who despised waiting and especially being bored.

"Let's get going." Ginoza said straitening his glasses and getting up, before leaving he retrieved the navy blue jacket that read MWPSB.

* * *

"Your attention please this is the Criminal Investigation Department of The Public Safety Bureau, for your protection access to this block is currently restricted to ensure safety. Neighborhood residence are expected to evacuate immediately, this message will now repeat," The many Komissa and Taro drones said in unison, they were situated at the entrance of the Aoyama community. Many families were dispersed, keeping a distance from the entrance.

As the car that inspector Ginoza was in arrived, he had already received a briefing on the situation: Saito Hino a man of 37 years of age had become enraged and had beat his wife Rei Hino age 32 and taken there 7 year old son Katsuo Hino. The reason behind his fit of rage was yet to be known but the issue must be serious considering the last cymatic scan of Saito was reading 279 and his hue was very clouded reaching forest green.

The serious inspector exited the car and waited for the paddy wagon carrying the enforcers to come to a pause. As the enforcers met up with Ginoza they were made aware of the situation.

"That asshole is really going to get it if I get my hands on him." Sasayama hissed, clenching his fist. These were the cases he hated the most.

"Well, he's cornered if you ask me. The drones were dispatched around all exits of the community. Carrying a frightened child is sure to slow him down, making him easy to find and target." Masaoka stated, scoping the area with a pair of binoculars a drone had provided.

Ginoza checked his wristcom which projected a video taken by a nearby drone, "alright here's the plan, it seems Saito Hino was currently spotted near the north exit of the community trying to escape but in the hassle his son was able to escape his grasp. Odds are Saito is looking for his son in that area." Ginoza continued to look at some information being displayed on the holo-interface, looking through information and typing something in.

Soon after a carrier drone presents itself in front of them and begins to unfold revealing three Dominators. Inspector and enforcers alike reach to retrieve the weapon while a familiar voice greets, verifies and allows access.

"Let's find Saito before he decides his son is more trouble than he's worth." Masaoka expressed grimly. Masaoka gestured by Ginoza to lead while he followed and was closely tailed by Sasayama. They charged into the community hoping to catch the criminal before further damage could be inflicted.

* * *

"Katsuo you can't seriously be afraid of me, can you?" The voice was quivering, Saito was well aware of what he had done, but it had to be done there was no accepting the drastic decision his wife had taken. His eyes constantly scanning the area for any quick movement, his son was near he could feel it.

Meanwhile Katsuo was hiding inside a kitchen cabinet he had forced himself to fit into. There were tears slipping down his face and they would not stop, he heard his father calling out his name many times, he was very near and acting very scary.

Katsuo heard footsteps inside now, they were a soft click sound acting on the floor. The footsteps were in the kitchen now, Katsuo cringed, he started to shiver and then his anxiety betrayed him as he let out a gasp. The footsteps stopped and then paced much faster until the door to his cabinet opened, he was about to scream and try to run but a gloved hand covered his mouth.

A soft whisper eased him, "It's okay little one, I'm here to help but I need you to keep quiet. Stay here until I come back, can you do that?" Katsuo opened his eyes and with the little light available he saw a woman smiling at him. He couldn't see her eyes because they were cover by a mask but the smile she wore eased him nonetheless.

He nodded, she pressed a finger to her lips, "I will return." She closed the cabinet and her footsteps scurried the other direction, towards the voice of his irritated father.

"Katsuo!" Saito called angrily. He heard footsteps inside the house and decided to take a look but before he could approach the sliding glass door something crashed through it knocking him down and landing on top of him. Glass scattered across the ground near the two caught in a struggle.

The sheer force of the impact knocked the wind out of him and disoriented him from seeing what had pinned him down. "You despicable waste, first your wife now your child. You endangered him causing near psycho-hazard." She landed a solid blow onto his face, a breaking noise came from his nose and blood soon followed.

"I just-" Saito gasped.

"YOUR ARGUMENT IS INVALID!" She screamed and threw another solid right jab knocking Saito's head into the ground causing him to become unconscious. She took a deep breath and made sure he had been knocked out before getting off of him.

She proceeded by dragging the body near the fence and tying him down with rope to an individual plank. Afterwards she settled two items onto the unconscious body, something for the MWPSB to discover. She took another deep breath and wiped the beads of sweat that had accumulated under her hairline. As calmly as she could she walked back to the inside of the house to retrieve the boy.

* * *

The inspector and enforcers were near the point where they believed the criminal was wandering around and as they approached the estate they were greeted with a strange sight. A woman wearing an almost full burgundy color body suit appeared. Her movements were cautious as she approached them. The hood and mask she wore making her expression unreadable and mysterious. She had the child in her arms. She whispered something to the boy and he let go of her and she settled him carefully on the ground.

She noticed the older man turned to look at the child while the other two younger males were stunned looking at her. She started retreating and the dark haired male spoke, "We are the MWPSB, I'm guessing you witnessed this crime so I'll need you to report what happened."

When she didn't respond to his demand Ginoza began to raise his dominator but she quickly took something out of the side of the dark brown corset she wore and shot it at the roof of the next house. The next moment she was in the air and then landed gracefully on top of the roof still silent and gazing down at them.

Ginoza was already at a loss of patience, if this woman didn't respond there was something obviously wrong, "Shoot her Sasayama." Ginoza ordered. She began to move again jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"A chase 'ey? My type of woman!" Sasayama began to pick up a quick pace behind her. He cursed under his breath, "damn she's fast!"

"Masaoka stay with the child, I'll help Sasayama." Ginoza quickly rushed ahead.

Ginoza was quickly able to track Sasayama's movement and he was gaining on her. "Take the shot!" He ordered through the wristcom. Sasayama heard him loud and clear but she was still jumping around, it was hard to get a clear shot of something that was moving. That is up until she faltered in her jump, tripping on the edge of the roof, she struggled for balance.

The woman was clawing at the edge of the roof struggling to get a better grip of the tiles, she knew she had to heave herself up and hurry otherwise this enforcer was going to catch her.

"Bingo." He aimed the dominator at the struggling female, his eyes glowing blue from the now processing judgment of the Sibyl System.

"Ka..a..zz..z.I…shizzz…psycho pass is 69.7, no lethal action required. The trigger is now locked." Sasayama came to a sudden halt as he was amazed and somewhat relieved at the low psycho-pass this woman had received, he wasn't to keen on shooting a female.

"Damn it! What are you waiting for!?" He heard the inspector rage behind him as Ginoza finally caught up but the woman had found her grip and was now once again jumping rooftop to the next. Even if they aimed at her, she was already too far away to get a clear reading on.

"I couldn't shoot." Sasayama said still surprised though there was a slight smirk on his lips.

"What do you mean?" Ginoza's expression was weary, this wasn't the first time this enforcer had let a female go only to be shot down by someone else. Though this was his last warning on the subject, " you deliberately-"

Sasayama turned to look at Ginoza equally upset, "the Dominator's locked! The cymatic scan classified her as a healthy citizen with a psycho-pass under 100, with a pink hue." He said holding up the Dominator in front of him, showing Ginoza that the color instead of showing turquoise waves surrounding the gun it was a firm red color.

Ginoza pushed passed Sasayama still very upset by the outcome of the evening. As he continued to walk he received a call from Masaoka, "what is it?"

Masaoka sighed, "Inspector I'm sure you'd like to take a look at this." Ginoza didn't respond back but instead hurried his pace back to the house where the rescue took place.

As he arrived he noticed Saito was given a couple of good hits in the face knocking him out, they had later moved his body into a paddy wagon to be taken in for rehabilitation as the Sibyl System had dictated. As for Katsuo Hino he was sent to a nearby hospital just to get a check up and to later when deemed appropriate to reunite with his mother.

The quiet inspector continued to pace around the scene, from the look of things it was a surprise attack because there wasn't so much of a struggle visible. There were forensic drones scattering around the scene picking up any useful clue.

"Impossible." Ginoza muttered under his breath. He was sure the woman had been involved in rescuing the child but that means she would have had to square off with his father in order to protect the boy, why did her reading come out so low, no citizen would react calmly to being attacked. Unless it was a trick and she had faked her psycho-pass.

"Not entirely." Masaoka could already guess just by looking at the bewildered inspector what he was deliberating in his head. "Take a look at this too." The senior enforcer handed the inspector a crumpled up piece of paper which read: _I believe in the law and that it is sometimes in need of a hand. You of the MWPSB are never quite on time._ It was a typed note so they couldn't even catch her by identifying the handwriting.

"She is definitely my type wouldn't you agree Ginoza-sensei?" Sasayama teased.

Ginoza continued to stare at the note, "did we at least get her name?"

Sasayama sighed knowing this news would probably cause him to get yelled at by the strict inspector, even though it wasn't his fault. He shrugged keeping his tone light, "there was a lot of static, I didn't catch her name let alone see a picture identifying her." He was dying to know what beauty laid beneath the dark mask.

"She must have had something that jammed the signal." Masaoka suggested. He was playing with something in his hands.

"What is that?" Ginoza asked as he saw Masaoka twirl the object between his fingers. "She left this flower for us too." He laughed afterwards taking in the bewildered expressions shared by his son and the young enforcer. "I get the feeling she's bound to show up around us again."

"She's not very smart if she does." Ginoza murmured adjusting his glasses.

"I guess we'll have to see. She seems friendly." Masaoka continued to smile.

* * *

The world of Psycho-Pass is so much fun to write about even though it is a challenge: there are a lot of rules to follow.

Our Vigilante is very mysterious and aware of how to keep careful, she's probably already on Ginoza's bad side just because he can't handle people not listening to him.

Well I do hope you enjoyed this and if you have any suggestions let me know I'd love to hear them! Until next update :D

 _-roseimagine_


End file.
